Remember
by xXFluffultasticXx
Summary: A suicide note.


Suicide. The word never felt like a safe house more than now. Now that I've decided, I'm not going to change my mind. Tonight I will have died, tonight I was pushed too far, tonight is something I will not regret. This right here is my goodbye. I'm going to ask you not to mourn, but if you'd like you can claim I was selfish, and that I was not in the right state of mind. Below are my farewells. Also please only read what I've written for you.

Dear Mom and Dad,  
>I'd like to say that you were both a major part of my dying. The abuse was too much. When you hit me I was just falling apart. The part of me that was spiteful was just that spiteful, I wish no ill- treatment, or your death to come soon for you were only acting out of hate. I do not blame you both for your actions, I take that responsibility all to myself, in hope you will both turn to the better side of life. I remember when you were both happy with life and we went places together and were joyful. That changed when I came home with my friend you called me a whore, slut, and what hurt me the most a murder. You blamed me for my sister death. I took it all in stride remember? I said I was fine shouldering your claims, at times I truly thought it was my fault. When I seize to be I will continue to hold this for you and when I'm burning in hell and your looking upon me, we can catch up then.<p>

Dear Naruto,  
>I know that as a brother you're going to kill yourself with grief. Only just please don't , if I killed you the pain would only grow stronger. Instead I want you to propose to Hinata still, just like we planned. When you get married give her a hug for me. When you have kids use me as your favorite fairytale princess, and make it happy. Change it up for the munchkins, but keep Sasori as my prince please? I want you to always say I'm your sister no matter what... just like I will because I love you Naru, Forever, Sakura<p>

Dear Sasu-gay, (Sauske)  
>I can't hold it to you for how you treated me, just know you're always my older brother. Not going to change even if I'm dead. When you all walk in make sure to shield Karin away from the blood, I'm sorry if it splatters on you guys when you walk. my sinful blood will only taint your innocence. I must seem pitiful to you, I had even promised you a week ago I wouldn't kill myself. Honestly I couldn't handle the pressure, sort of like before, remember? I had so many cuts the doctors didn't know where to start. I used to think that you hated me after that, only if I'd been right. Still thank you for everything, for putting up with my shit, for keeping my head above the water I so quickly drowned in, thank you for being there when I needed you. Ja ne~<p>

Dear Kakashi,  
>No matter how much you disliked me as a student, I know for a fact that when you learned of my past, present, and no longer future, you had taken me in out of pity. I'm sorry for the burden I was when you took care of me when I ran away. If anything I wish you to take my book collection, If you please. I'd like you to know that I thought of you like a real father, caring and accepting. Yet you do not deserve a good bye. Remember? You cursed my eternal soul to the deepest darkest pit of hell. You said that I should burn in the hottest pit, that the devil should find me so repulsing that I can't be looked upon. Well, I hope your wish become true. And may I see you in hell my friend.<p>

Dear Deidara  
>My dear friend I wish you nothing, but happiness. I wish you joy with your lover. I have hope that your precious child will grow to be amazing. I remember when we laid in the park, we were thinking of names, I want you to name her Mitsuki, after your mother. To your beloved, Konan good luck being a mother, instead of one you'll have two kids in the house. Try to think positive, most importantly be strong.<p>

Dear Sasori,  
>Love, be calm. I'm truly sorry for the pain you're in right now. I just thought that if I left everything would be ok. I thought that the my wouldn't be so empty if I just came rushing to your arms. I know I promised not to fallow after you but ….I was so lonely. so empty. so used. Without you I cannot, will not, live. You promised never to leave me behind, you did. I won't hold it against you. See ya soon.<p>

So now as I take this pill, as I cut these wrists and as I drink this poison, I bid you all a happy life. Farewell beloveds, see you on the flip side yours forever more, Haruno Sakura lover of Akasuna Sasori.

A/N Ok so hello! Just a few things to note. First Sasori , committed suicide before Sakura. Second Dei-Chan and Konan were lovers same as Sasu and Karin, along with Naruto and Hinata. Thirdly I just needed to vent out some thoughts and this is how they came out. Cool huh? Also see that button? Yea that one that says 'Review'. For once in your life…LISTEN TO THE BUTTON! Or else ill send the hell hounds after you all!


End file.
